She Walked Away
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: She'd walked away after a fight and some hurtful words. But after a call, will she go back? -song by Barlow-Girl R&R All Human x
1. She Walked Away

**Its based on a song... I probably won't continue it, I'm just really frustrated and wanted to write this :) **

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

This isn't what she wanted, this isn't what she expected. Not after everything she'd been through for him, for them. It didn't seem fair, but nothing was... Never for her. Her 'home' was a living hell, having to see _him,_ and see _her. _Knowing he worshipped her.

_That should have been me._

But it wasn't; and she had to deal with that... She couldn't though. She needed a way out. She needed to get out of there, this place was suffocating her.

It was time for her to be independent. Truly independent.**  
><strong>

A fight was all she needed. The reason; reason to get out of there. She packed her stuff, tears in her eyes, a sob threatening to come out. How could he say that to her? After everything she did for him? This was how she got paid; _shouldn't have expected any less_.

"Love fades. Mine has." Four words had crushed her world, her heart.

It was time to leave; she left with no goodbye. She jumped into the car, started driving as fast as she could. She didn't glance back, now there was no looking back. The tears were still there though, still present, much like the scars her so called 'family' left behind, that will always be there.

Everyone told her she wouldn't amount to anything, not with her attitude. But now she would be on her own and could be whatever she wanted to. And one day they'd see what she turned into, what she could and would be.

She said goodbye to her past, and hello to her future.

She walked away; away from everything and everyone. She didn't say why, didn't know why, but she'd left everything she believed in behind.

Not a day goes by for the one's she's left behind without asking why. Their mind consumed by thoughts of her. They prayed to the lord, to let her know they loved her. They would do anything, give anything to have her back. To have that ray of sunshine back. They wanted her to know she was wanted, wanted back home, where she belonged. Wanted her to know she was loved.

It'd been four years now, without contact until that day.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Rose?" her heart almost burst out of her chest. How had she been found after so long?

"Yes?" she spoke quietly and afraid.

"Its Dimitri."

She'd walked away, but was she back now?

.

.

.

_The choice is yours alone now;_  
><em>Tell me how this story ends. <em>

**actual lyrics to the song, and well. Its up to you I guess xD I might edit it.**


	2. Stubborn

**Wow, I honestly did not expect this many reviews, so I will continue it. It won't that long; also I won't update daily (its something I'm still getting used to.) As many as you know, those that have followed me since the beginning, I always update every day, but now I'm in high school... And well it takes up a lot of my time :O but its Sunday, so I'll write as much as I can. Also! I have many stories... Its a problem I have; I ten to start a story, but I always finish em'.**

**I think many of you were confuse with the last chapter, so it'll be cleared up on this one.**

**SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR THE READERS OF 'DIMITRI'S ANGEL' THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, BUT I GOTTA FINISH SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES, AND I HAVE NO PLAN AS OF RIGHT NOW SO...YEAH! STAY TUNED :)**

**Anyways Read and Review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She stayed silent, quietly froze on the phone reciever.

"Rose?" the girl on the other side of the phone was frantic. "What about him?" Rose's voice was cold. She had to show she didn't care anymore; it worked. The other girl was surprised at her tone, had she forgotten about them so quickly? Did she really not care anymore?

"Rose, he was in a car accident." Rose didn't know what to say. After a few moments the other girl her response, "So?" she finally asked. He was her past, what did it matter to her? She didn't know if she actually didn't really care, but what she did know was he had hurt her, and she didn't want to know anything about them.

The girl was truly afraid of this Rose. She figured she would ask what had happened, how, why, how was he, but instead she got a cold Rose, that didn't care. Where was her best friend? She didn't know.

"Rose,I-I. I figured you'd want to know," her voice was almost a whisper.

Rose let out a humorless laugh. "Really why? Lissa, he's my past, not my present, and not my future. You guys are my past, and I don't want to know anything. I hope he's fine, and thank you for letting me know, but what do you want me to do?" her voice now held anger.

"I'm sorry," Lissa apologized. She regretted calling her, she really did.

Rose hung up on the girl she used to call her best friend.

She paced the room, pondering, should she go back? Sure, they were her past, and had hurt her, but they had been her friends. What if he die? This was her last chance to know why. Could she leave her life, this life she had created for herself, for the one that held so much pain?

No she wasn't going to go back; no matter who called, or who died, she wasn't going back.

"_Love fades. Mine has." _

Well hers had now, she didn't care anymore, this was a new story, a story she had control of; and she was really stubborn. No matter how much a part of her wanted to, she'd made up a mind.

_Beep. Beep._

She looked down at her beeper; it read emergency. She sighed, getting ready to go to the hospital. She was now an ER nurse, she found herself liking her job. She had to see a lot of gruesome things, but seeing them better afterwards was her reward. It also paid really good; thanks to her job she had a condo in the best area of the city. It had a pool, 5 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a big ass kitchen, living room, and dining room. But it was always empty.

In her new life it was just her; her and her newly found friend Sydney. She didn't have a boyfriend, but when she went out she sure had fun. She grabbed the keys to her Porsche, then thought better of it. She took her Audi instead, it caused less commotion at the hospital. She pulled her long, wavy hair into a ponytail, with a little bump. She applied a bit of eyeliner, and mascara; after five minutes she was on her way to the hospital. Within 10 she was at the hospital.

She entered the hospital in a hurry, and like always everyone looked at her. She was beautiful, everyone thought. She was in such a hurry she didn't notice who was in the waiting room, she entered the double doors, looking for Dr. O, as she called her. She put on her gloves, covered her hair and mouth, ready for anything.

Anything but who was there, waiting for her in the Trauma Unit. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her heart almost exploded from all the emotions she was feeling.

Dimitri Belikov was waiting for her there; bloody, bruised, battered, and half-dead.


	3. Second Time

"Rose!" the tone of the doctor snapped her from her shock. She looked up at doc. "Hurry, we're going to loose him!" her words were like a bucket of cold water. She moved from where she had been frozen, immediately to his side. She had to put all judgement aside, this was a life she had to help save. She didn't think losing him on this hospital bed would ever leave her conciense. So, like a robot she moved. Helping the doctor save the man she had once loved.

After what seemed like days, but was only 3 hours, the patient was save. He had been stabilized, blood had been pumped back into his system, and now he had color in his face. She watched the other nurses take him into his room. She hoped now, she wouldn't have to see him ever again.

The doctor walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rose jumped, "I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. Rose shook her head, "It's fine."

"Rose I'll need you to be checking up on him," her world stood still. "Why?" she asked. "You're in expert in this, you're a good nurse, and he needs that right now."

"But-" Rose tried to explain why she couldn't, or why she didn't want to. "You need to confront whatever this is. Don't run away; you're not a coward."

Doctor Ozendelski left her standing in the hallway. She wished the world would swallow her right then and there. She wanted something, anything, to happen so she wouldn't have to go into his room. The doctor's words came back; no, she definitely was not a coward. She sighed, straightening herself up, and walked towards the nurses with the patient's information.

She went up to the blonde,"Hey Syd. I need the new patient's info." Her friend looked at her. It had seemed Rose was worried, there was a crease in her forehead, but she didn't ask. Rose would eventually tell her.

"Which one?" this brought a small twitch to her lips. "Belikov." Sydney handed her the patients information, in a yellow folder. The folder said about his car accident, the brakes hadn't worked, and he'd gone off the edge of the road; the car had flipped and Dimitri had been found 15 feet away from the car. It also listed his family. Rose read it all, and at one point her heart stopped for a second.

He was listed as marry. Spouse: Tasha Ozera.

She'd suppressed all of her feelings, closed the file, and started walking towards his room. "Wish me luck," she muttered. He was allowed a minimum amount of 5 visitors at a time. She knocked softly on the door, a voice spoke, "It's open." She opened the door, went past the curtains, and went straight to his bed.

She heard a few gasps behind her. She completely ignored them though, and went straight to her job. But in her job description she had to talk the patient's family.

She swallowed hard and turned to them. "My name's Rose; I'll be Dimitri's nurse. As of right now he's stabilized, he'll wake up tomorrow, hopefully. He received a concussion, has three broken ribs, a fractured hand, and a lot of bruises and cuts. But he'll be fine in no time," her voice had been professional as she talked to Tasha, since she was his wife.

She turned to walk away but she was stopped by someone. "Rose? Can we talk?" it was Lissa, asking her if she could explain what had happened four years ago.

Rose's response was, "I'm busy." She didn't want to hear it. She was four years too late.

"I'll be back in a hour," she said.

She walked away for the second time.


	4. Afraid of Love

She went in every hour, to check up on him, completely ignoring her old friends. After a few hours they'd gotten tired of trying to get her to talk, when it was obvious it wasn't going to happen. They also left, everyone but Tasha. Rose brought in some blankets and pillows for her. She glanced at the ring on her finger. A pang of what felt like pain appeared on her heart. It was simple band, with a diamond sitting in the middle, the wedding band, was just a silver band.

"Congratulations," she whispered to Tasha. Tasha had on a huge smile on her face, momentarily forgetting who she was talking too. "Thanks! We've been together for almost four years now, and we're planning on having kids." She looked sadly at Dimitri, then back at Rose. And almost immediately regretted saying anything, and apologized.

"Its fine, all I wanted was his happiness," she convinced Tasha, who smiled at the girl in front of her. Rose started walking out of the room when Tasha spoke.

"He really loved you."

Rose shook her head.

"Not enough."

.

.

.

She left the hospital exhausted, and for the first time since she started working there, not wanting to go back. She started her car, taking the long way home, needing the time to think.

She'd been engaged to Dimitri four years ago; they'd been happy too. They'd fallen in love at first sight. She'd been at a party, when their eyes had met, and something had clicked. A year later they were happily engaged. But it had all fallen apart. It started with a hostage situation in a church, the man, Victor Dashkov, her uncle had been crazy. Dimitri killed him, in order to protect her.

Lissa was his savior, always there for him.

Something she tried to do, but didn't know how to do. Fights were created, Lissa always defended him; everyone took their side. They said he needed time, since he felt guilty for killing a relative of hers. She said it didn't matter, he'd done what was needed.

But then one day. It was a beautiful day; the sun had been shining brightly, the sky was blue, white fluffy clouds covered the sky. They'd gone to a beach, hoping to ease the tension, but it'd made it worse. On the shore, Dimitri and Rose argued.

_I reached toward him, needing that touch. But he did nothing. Nothing except stare at me with a look that made my blood run cold. Like I was something strange and bad. "Rose. Please stop. Stay away." He was working hard to stay calm._

**_The wind played with my hair, making me shiver a bit, but it didn't seem to faze Dimitri._**

_"This isn't over. I won't give up on you."_

_"I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has." _

_I stared at him in disbelief. I backed up, the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his futures, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see._

She'd arrived home, and as she parked there, she realized a few tears had escaped. The memories were there, the wounds were open once more, and the echo of his words were like salt to the wound.

She punched the steering wheel, regretting it as pain flared through her hand.

She reached into the car compartment, taking out the black, velvet box. She opened it and was met with a ring. It was a silver band, with three diamonds, the one in the middle, bigger than the other two.

A tear fell on top of it, making it glisten, she shut the box, and put it back. It was hurtful, to see them, after everything, and maybe she really didn't care about them, but she hadn't forgotten what had been done to her.

There was forgiving and then there was forgetting.

Both she hadn't done.

She wasn't one to forgive, and with forgiving came forgetting. She wasn't ready for tomorrow, when she would have to face him.

What if she fell in love again?


	5. In Love Again?

**Sorry THIS is chapter five and yesterday I put it as 4, I know, I apologize.**

**Anyways, onto the reviewS 'fyiii" **

**Umm... Dude in what fucking 'planet' are nurses fucking rich? In Fanfiction... In MY story. I'm not trying to make this realistic and I WOULD appreciate you letting me know that about nurses, but I don't. Because 1) I didn't like your tone. 2) I don't care. **

**I don't mind people telling me what I did wrong... But there's a tone to everything. Look it up if you don't know what that is.**

**Also: In what fucking world do Vampires sparkle? In what fucking world do Vampires exist?**

**Oh right.**

**Fiction.**

**And we're where? I know! FANFICTION thanks :) **

**Oh and how the fuck you know she doesn't have a degree? Or how long she went to school for? Right. You don't.**

**Anyways...**

**Read :)**

Her alarm clock woke her up 9 hours later. It was 11 already, and in an hour she would have to be back at the hospital. Like a zombie she got up, ate breakfast, took a shower, and got ready. Like yesterday, her hair was in a high ponytail, and a bump, with mascara, eyeliner, and a light brown eye shadow, making her eyes pop out. She put on lip gloss and left for the hospital. Like yesterday she took the long way to the hospital, stopping at Starbucks for a coffee and a doughnut. She ate it and arrived at the hospital.

She thought of calling in sick, then thought of her other patients she always looks after. It wasn't fair, besides she had to face this like a woman. No more hiding.

She visited a few of her other patients who had been in car accidents, or that like Mr. Smith, had jumped off a building, almost dying. So far, none of the patients she had assisted had died. After two hours of loitering, Dr. Ozendelski told her it was time to check on Belikov. She mentally groaned, and as slowly as possible she walked to room C534. She stood in front of the door, sweating already.

Sydney passed by and gave her a two thumbs up. Her mouth twisted into a form of a smile. She took in a deep breath, calmed herself down by counting to 10, and straightened herself out. She knocked like every time, and like every time, she heard she could come in. She walked slowly, dreading this, pushed the curtains, and looked at Dimitri.

His eyes widened, his heart monitor went crazy, beeping indicating his heart was beating too fast. She swallowed and walked towards him.

So many thoughts raced through his mind, how? Why? And oh my god she was more beautiful.

Everyone watched as she took care of him, and Tasha knew she'd lost.

"You need to calm down Mr. Belikov," her voice was soft, and held kindness. She tried avoiding those wonderful brown eyes of his. She was completely afraid of what she would find there. Eventually he calmed down, and the room was eerily quiet.

She cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?"

"I- I'm fine." Rose nodded and did the normal procedure of checking his health.

"You were lucky. You'll be out in two weeks, but will have to take it easily. I will only be your nurse for today." Dimitri was shocked at hearing this.

"Why?" his voice was like a kid's voice who had just been told he wouldn't get any ice cream.

"I only specialize in Trauma patients, and you seem to be doing better. Much better."

She turned to walk away, but he held her hand. A shock of electricity went through both of their bodies, and Dimitri let go first.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say sorry." She smiled at him, like he was any other patient.

"Just doing my job."

It somehow felt like a slap to his face. Like she wouldn't be here, if she didn't have to. Her eyes were cold, and he realized she didn't care about him, not anymore. She left the room, gasping for air, completely dazed and confused.

Dimitri watched her retreating figure and realized he only had a day to make everything better.

One day to make her fall in love with him again.

.

.

.

I know its short but I really don't have the time to make them longer... I would but it'd take me longer than necessary

So do you want long chapters, where I would update every other week, or shorts ones, and update 3-4 times a week?


	6. Not Coming Back

**Oh My Fucking Gosh, Bitch if you're going to come here and tell me something that makes no fucking sense learn you're fucking grammar.**

**"Dude, i don't know what the he'll world live in but number 1: wedding bands don't have larde dimonds, engagement ring do. And 2: wedding bands and engagement rings are made out of gold, NEVER silver. What r u, clueless"**

**Who gives a shit? If they're gold or silver? FYI you dipshit, my sisters rings are made of silver, My art teacher's ring was made of silver, my music's teacher ring was silver. AND Tasha has BOTH rings... Rose was never married to him either. ENGAGED! **

**My gosh, reviewers like you annoy the shit out of me. Who cares, and maybe if you'd read the whole story you'd know... WE'RE IN FANFCTION! ANYTHING, AND I MEAN ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. Shit if I wanted to I'd put unicorns in here... AND MAYBE I WILL. Now shut the fuck up with you're stupid review about what world I live in.**

**And here's a few pieces of advice.**

**1: Learn how to spell.**

**2:Learn you're grammar, sweetie. **

**3: Look at the website you're at.**

**4:SUCK MY FUCKING TOE BITCH.**

**Now, my faithful and wonderful readers, sorry bout that. And thank you for your reviews!**

**Reand and Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Rose?" his voice was afraid and soft. "I don't know if this is really your number..." There was a slight moment of pause in which he gathered his breath._

_"I-I'm sorry. I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am Roza... I regret that day every damn day... I know I did wrong in marrying her, but I felt lonely. I thought maybe she could fill out the void in my heart. I heard you were working in a hospital from a friend, thought I could stop by; fix things. Call me back if you wana meet, if I don't hear back, I'll know I really lost you. I love-" his voice was not cut off by the machine although he only 30 seconds left. There was a screeching on the other side. _

_A crash._

_A boom, then nothing. _

That's exactly what Rose would go home to listen to later on that night. But before that she would need to confront her past, shed a million a tears, break some hearts, but most importantly:

She would learn how to love.

.

.

.

He had to do something, but do what? Get sick. No, she would see right through, but then what?

He thought, ignoring everyone around him, who wanted to talk to him. He had to get her back, it was essential to him, to his living. She came back an hour later, more stoic then before. He followed her every move, her every breath. She was very well aware of this, and tried her best to ignore it.

She had to think of something else, anything but the man in front of her.

She took the clipboard away from the foot of the bed, and walked out with it, going once more over his injuries. She was too concentrated on the clipboard she walked right into someone.

She bounced back, tumbling down, but not actually falling because someone grabbed her. She looked up to meet a pair of emerald green eyes. She stepped away, holding in a gasp. He stood there, in a white robe, his hair still styled so it was messy. You could see a few lines of aging on the young doctor in front of her.

"Adrian?"

.

.

.

"Oh my god..."she said laughing. "You did that?" she shook her head, still laughing.

"You're wack."

"Yesh ma'am."

They were sitting at the hospital cafeteria, both in lunch break. They'd use this hour to catch up on the past 8 years they haven't talked to each other. He'd gone to medical school just like he said he would after school, he'd been surprised to know his high school girlfriend, his first love, had gone to nursing school a year after high school was over.

He'd noticed though, there was a wall, around her feelings, stopping him from getting closer. There was a sad look to her brown eyes, she was always this lively spirit, but well he hadn't been around for a while.

He was 3 years older than her making him 29 years old. He would nod hi head every so often, offer her a smile, and would always look straight into her eyes.

Her beeper went off, indicating it was time for Dimitri. She sighed and stood off the stool; grabbing her stuff.

"I've gotta go now..."

"See you around."

She started walking away, she hadn't gone 3 feet when he stopped her. "Whatever it is, you're strong, and you got me." He gave her a soft smile, and it was enough to melt through her walls.

"Thank you."

She went back to work with a huge smile, knowing Adrian was there, for her.

They'd broken up once he'd gone to off to medical school, after high school, leaving her behind. Both hearts had been broken, since they'd been together for what literally was forever.

She was... happy, and everyone noticed. It was actually the perfect time to talk to her, and that's exactly what Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Mia did.

"No, no, no! You don't understand dammit! You don't know what I had to go through, I don't know what will make you understand I want nothing with you!" she yelled, she didn't care she was breaking protocol, it was time for them to hear her out.

"You broke me! And now you expect me to come back? Like nothing? Bullshit! I will get a restraining order if necessary," she knew it probably wasn't that easy, but she had to try.

Every word coming out of her mouth was a slap, a punch, another wound. "Nothing can fix what you've done to me," her voice was a whisper.

They all kind of just stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

Lissa fell to her knees, sobbing; for the first time she really did realize what'd she'd done. She had only been trying to protect her and him after what they'd gone through, and she explained this too her, but she wasn't listening.

Christian pleaded her, he was only doing the same. Eddie and Mia said they hadn't wanted her to get hurt, but the truth is she had. Worse even.

She shook her head.

It was Dimitri though, the worst one. He wasn't a man to cry, but there he was in front of her, looking so defenseless. She wanted to comfort him, but it wasn't her place.

"I'm divorcing her, Roza just come back to me."

That lone sentence made her cry, maybe had this happen earlier, she would have forgiven them, but 4 years was just too late.

She turned her back on them.

"I'm sorry."

It would take them a while, but they'd soon realize that the "I'm sorry." actually was a goodbye.

No.

She wasn't coming back.

.

.

.

_"Rose?" his voice was afraid and soft. "I don't know if this is really your number..." There was a slight moment of pause in which he gathered his breath._

_"I-I'm sorry. I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am Roza... I regret that day every damn day... I know I did wrong in marrying her, but I felt lonely. I thought maybe she could fill out the void in my heart. I heard you were working in a hospital from a friend, thought I could stop by; fix things. Call me back if you wana meet, if I don't hear back, I'll know I really lost you. I love-" his voice was not cut off by the machine although he only 30 seconds left. There was a screeching on the other side._

_A crash._

_A boom, then nothing._

That's what she heard on her voicemail once back at home, she'd left the hospital, gone straight home, and listened to her voicemail. She stood there, not really processing this.

He'd call? Then had the accident? She shut her eyes, not allowing herself to feel guilty.

She was angry, all that anger and sadness she'd kept in over the years just made itself out.

She went on a rampage destroying anything that had to do with her old friends and with Dimitri.

A million missed calls, a billion text messages later she knew what she had to do to make all this final.

She left her house, got into her house, and drove to the nearest cliff here in Washington.

She wiped her tears, grabbed the black box, and ran to the cliff. She hugged her body closer, shivering, but mind set.

She looked over the edge.

Rose most definitely would not be going back.

.

.

.

Dun, dun, dun... Sorry I'm like falling asleep here.


	7. The Cliff

**So this story will be done pretty soon...**

**Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She threw the box.

And with it all her love towards Dimitri and them. After so much time and hurt, she couldn't go back.

It was like a plate. You don't take care of it, one day it slips away, it falls, it breaks. You can put it back, glue it back together, yet it won't the same. It won't be as strong, because you'll be able to see the cracks of its imperfections, and you'll know it's different. Trust is hard to gain, easy to lose, and beyond impossible to get back after you lose it.

She watched the box fall, heard the splash, and was relieved.

She turned around and almost fell backwards.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! You scared the living out of me," she put my hand over my heart as if it could help her heart from beating too fast. Adrian rolled his eyes at her.

"Please, you're still breathing aren't you? Yeah, I thought so," it was her turn to roll her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked him, regaining composure.

"As always, you're language charming as ever Hathaway," she grinned up at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well I'm not stalking you if that's what you meant, I just thought I'd explore Washington," he said appraising the view the cliff offered, he then looked over the age. "What'd you throw anyways?" he asked her, curiosity in his voice. She ruffled her hair, looking away from him.

She decided to be honest.

"My engagement ring," her voice was a whisper he almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry," and he truly was. She shrugged it off.

"Wana go?" she asked him.

"Go where?" he asked.

"Away," was her simple answer.

He looked at her; really looked at her. She was beautiful but you could see the lines of pain, the scars their old friends had left on her, and you could see she hadn't been sleeping good either.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, making her feel uncomfortable. He hadn't even noticed he hadn't spoke until she pointed it out. "Yes? No?" she laughed lightly, but she was nervous.

"With you?" he asked, voice serious. She was too nervous, afraid of his answer.

"Anywhere."

They smiled and walked away.

Not hand in hand, not yet, anyways.

.

.

.

Short? Ooopsies. But the next chapter is the last actually...

Hehe.


	8. True Love

(A year later)

She threw a piece of cake at his face. "Oh! Oh! In your face! Literally!" she screamed at him, ready to run away if necessary.

"This is war Hathaway!" he yelled back, wiping away the cake, but smiling in the inside.

"Oh uh, Ivashkov pretty soon," she taunted, pointing at the engagement ring on her finger.

"That can change easily," he said nonchalantly.

She came to a stop, rolling her eyes. "Oh really?" she asked, he nodded his head. "Alright then, your loss, 'cause half of that paycheck you get Doc? Yup, its all going to child support."

His eyes widened. "No way."

She shrugged, "Yes way."

She was acting like she didn't care, but she was jumping with excitement in the inside. She was going to be a mother, and in one month she'd be married to Adrian.

So much had happened in one month, even she couldn't believe it. The day on the cliff they'd gone off for some ice cream and she'd told him about Dimitri and everything that happened. He'd comfort her, ready to wipe away the tears, but she'd shed none. She'd already cried enough to last her years.

They'd spent the rest of the day catching up, getting to know each other again, and somewhere in those 6 hours, they'd fallen in love. Again. Only this time it was much more stronger than 8 years ago. Rose had not gone back to the hospital, neither of them had. Even Sydney quit, and all three of them, like a family, had moved to Florida.

Sydney had met a guy, Mason, who they met while at the hospital. All four of them worked at the hospital, Rose and Sydney as nurses; Adrian and Mason as doctors. They shared a 6 room house, but more than that they shared a bond, a family bond.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, and Tasha were not mentioned again, and it'd be a few more years before they ever saw each other again, and it'd be in the worst way possible.

They too, had tried to move on, but unlike Rose, they had not succeed. Sure, they knew she was gone, and wasn't coming back, but the wounds were still fresh, especially to Dimitri and Lissa.

But you don't know what you have till you lose it.

.

.

.

"Mason! No!" she screamed, he was going to throw a piece of cake at her, just like she'd done to Adrian and Mason. It was Sydney's birthday and Rose couldn't resist having a cake fight. She was still a child at heart, an evil child, but a child nonetheless.

"Hey c'mon leave my wife alone," Adrian tried making peace with him. He liked to call her his wife, because legally or not, paper or no paper, they were married, together in love.

"Adrian, my man, I love you, no homo obviously, but your girl has to pay." Mason was too busy he hadn't noticed Rose move behind him with an even bigger piece of cake.

Suddenly, he turned around and his face met a piece of cake. "Awee, and you two meet again."

"You're evil," he commented.

"Me? Pfft. I'm an angel Mason."

Everyone laughed, including herself.

She contemplated her answer, "I'm only as evil as you are," she said, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"That much is true," Sydney spoke for the first time.

"Now, please, stop wasting my cake."

"It's not even that good," Rose told her, taking a junk of cake and stuffing it into her mouth. Adrian kissed her, "I love you."

"Meh. I don't."

He chuckled, "Thank you." He placed a hand on her stomach; "Daddy loves you already, boy or girl." He kissed her stomach, affectionately.

"Awe, you're not going to be a sexist father right baby?" she asked him,pinching his cheek.

"As long as he/she looks like you, penis or not, I'll love them. Twins, triplets, whatever, as long as their ours, I don't care," he said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"Good, cause we're having twins."

He spat the drink out, and it landing on the grass, Sydney and Mason were coughing to hide their laughter.

"Holymotherfuckershittwins? Jesus! Help me!" he shooks his head, muttering a few more words.

"Woman you're going to drive me crazy."

"That's my goal, baby."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She was already three months along, and would have to fix her dress so it could fit next month for the wedding. The dress itself was simple, yet extravagant. It was long, but it wasn't puffy, it was a one shoulder dress of lace, with pearls on the top part.

They all laughed, when abruptly her friends stopped.

"What?"she asked, concerned.

"Shit."

"Crud."

"Motherfucker."

"What?" she screamed.

"You're having twins."

"Yeah, and?"

They laughed nervously, while Adrian scratched the back of his head. "Nothing, just you know. You're going to be a pain..."he didn't have time to finish because he got slapped in the arm.

"Sorry."

"Uh huh."

.

.

.

(2 years later)

"Can I go now?" she asked, he shook his head. "Now?" a shake of the head. "What about now?"

"Rose,"he groaned.

"I want to go," she whined. She was Adrian's muse for the day, on his spare time he painted, and today he'd felt like painting her, since she was 4 months pregnant with her second child. She was beautiful, a perfect muse. Only she had no patience.

"Fine," she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed her in the mouth. "I love you," he said. Her phone rang, and she stepped away from him.

"Don't answer," he whispered.

"I have to," she answered. She pressed the green key on her phone, and put it on her ear.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. The person on the other side took a deep breath and spoke.

"He's dead."

Just like three years ago, it all started with a phone call.

But just like last time, she didn't go back.

She had a life now, with Adrian, with her family.

And yes, she went to his funeral, said her goodbyes, and left, forever.

That was the last time they ever saw her.

Rose was now happy.

Truly happy.

And not even the death of her old lover changed that.

"I love you too Adrian."

_This _was true love.

.

.

.

So, I didn't know how to end this story, so it probably sucked. Don't flame me... you know my response... Anyways lol, thank you soooo damn much for reading my story.

Man, I love you all!

So review, go read other of my stories, and well.

I guess I'll think of maybe! continuing it, you know if you want to receive closure of something...

So well;

The end!

:D


	9. Oops

**Oops Not a chapter... Lol xD **

**So I just wanted to thank everyone! And that well if you wanted something in particular to happen, like Dimitri's funeral, or Rose giving birth, review, tell me, and I'll do a one shot ;)**

**Also, I liked my ending. There are way too many D&R stories, and while I love them together... They already got their happy ending in the real books, why does it matter here? Hehe.**

**And I was thinking of doing my own R&C story, but I'm afraid I won't get too many reviews (like it tends to happen in my stories)**

**But well, you know, I like to try new things.**

**:)**

**Love you all!**


End file.
